Zhishang Touteikoku
Etymology Supreme Island Empire. History The empire conquered the EASTERN Realm. The Zhishang people had been living among the Realm population for many cycles, and their numbers may possibly have outnumbered those of the Realm people during the end of independence. The Realm history books catalogue it as an invasion and conquering of their people, the Zhishang see is more as a revloution, unification or coup by their people for the Realm to recognise the population's majority. The 'real' reason was that the Zhishang rulers wanted land on the mainland, to establish a strong hold and to further their trade and production. Politics/Government Okami (Emperor) NAME is current leader of the empire. Islands Culture The inhabitants of Mo'dashima have a slightly different culture to other islands (and the mainland) in the Empire (similar to how Bali, Lombok and Java all differ yet are close). On Mo'dashima there is a great importance on power, politics, capitalism and the like, when most other shimas (islands) tend to focus more on every day life and community. largely wooden (coconut trees, and other fast growing species), mix between Polynesia and Japanese. Leaves as rooves. outer islands (rural areas) dress similar to islanders (that is exposed upper body, including women). In towns / royals wear clothes (similar to Japanese). Shoes are typically not worn, however leather sandals are about the only ones worn (and what do they wear in rice paddies now?). Foreign Relations and Military Tend to keep to themselves largely, not really wanting to infiltrate the Realms or conquer anyone else. The Rikki are long-term foes, who they have an uneasy alliance with. Very skeptical to ever trade or have dealings with the Rikki. Islands closer to the Rikki have more hostility, but know that they need to trade with them. Raids of the islands closest to the Rikki coast are common, and some of the best warriors reside on these islands to test themselves against the Rikki raiders. Nearly all inhabitants practice shi wei shu (life for skill ... in English would be Skill for Life). This is a mix of tai chi, wushu and wing chun that all practice. It is to improve well being, and prepare all the islanders for battle if required. The depth and practice they do varies. Meditation forms part of shi wei shu and is their way of communicating with their Gods (prayer). All genders and ages practice (or can) shi wei shu. There are also samurai / buke who are royal/noble warriors. Most royals/noble people are on Mo'dashima however to hold favour with other islands, nobles are granted training in samurai/buke schools. Only one school for this and this is on Mo'dashima. No females are allowed to train as samurai. The common weapons are bow and arrows, and a single sword. Very apt at fighting from small vessels on the water. There is a small number of ninja/shinobi trained too. Predominantly shinobi (spies) are trained over ninjas (assassins). Shi bing are the common soldiers for the Empire. Women can become shi bing, however are taught how to use a bow and arrow instead of a sword. Environment Geography Predominantly live on islands, with one area on the mainland (previously a Realm). Islands are a mix of volcanic, and dormant tropical islands. Climate Biodiversity Economy Trade Demographics Ethnicity Language Religion Predominantly based on Japanese, with some Chinese thrown in.